


忘川夜话·阴阳

by Vermillion_M



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermillion_M/pseuds/Vermillion_M
Summary: 顾青溟九死一生夺舍重生，却发现他的道侣早去忘川河边等他了。
Relationships: 顾青溟/严一徵
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	忘川夜话·阴阳

一  
严一徵自尽的时候脑子里时一片空白的，顾青溟对他向来花言巧语，他只当这次也是无关紧要的凡尘俗务——可惜不是；也许顾青溟对此早有准备，男人有在三言两语之间将他蒙骗过去的能力，这从他与顾青溟认识的第一天便知道了，那时顾青溟上大雪山想讨一枝雪山寒梅，不用半日就哄得他把那年最好的一枝梅花折下来，顾青溟拿了梅花扬长而去，留下他一个人在雪地里目瞪口呆。  
所以这次的事情也没什么例外，顾青溟和他说东海孤岛上有个他师父从前认识的隐士高人，开了百年前他师父亲手埋下的桃花雪请他去论道，严一徵就放心的让他去了，哪料到他在雪山上才等了几日，就听闻顾青溟将仇家全引到了东海孤岛上的消息，而顾青溟走之前一棵棵亲手植下的梅林，他走出去是迷阵，无论几次都会回到原地，而外人进来是杀阵，被困在梅林风雪种饥寒交迫而亡。  
严一徵对此根本不意外。顾青溟此人，不但擅长花言巧语，而且心思缜密，既然他打定了主意不让严一徵插手，必然做好了万全准备：巧言令色是表面功夫，梅林迷阵是后手准备，严一徵看到梅林里七八天没停歇的风雪便知道顾青溟走时必然激活了阵眼，他走出去也是无用，不如在大雪山上等着，反正按以往惯例半月内顾青溟就会回来，只要他回来，严一徵对顾青溟的作为一向不予追究，既然顾青溟就差把“我有私事要处理”几个大字写在脑门上了，严一徵自觉没必要刨根问底，就像他也有秘密，也不想让顾青溟知晓一样。  
顾青溟走后十三日的晨间，在朝阳从地平线上露出一点模糊的光辉的时候，严一徵的元神传来一阵钝痛，再然后识海里那张同心印从元神上剥落，在他的注视下一点一点变成灰烬，严一徵抬头去看他床头那盏长明灯，灯油还慢着，这是个无风的清晨，但是灯芯的焰火已经熄灭了，只剩下一点灰烬的余温。  
严一徵觉得自己的意识一片茫然，但是身体比他的意识早一步知道自己要做些什么，他走到后院里，那里栽着一棵梅树，与外面一片茫茫的雪山梅树林也没什么不同，他抽出自己的佩剑劈开那棵梅树，小心翼翼地从主干地裂口里取出一节深褐色的木芯，在那节木芯离开老树之后，严一徵的身体也迅速的变为透明的光点，一点一点消失不见了。  
在意识抽离身体的时候严一徵终于从一片空茫之中回过神来，他攥紧了手中那节泛着寒梅香气的木芯，沉沉的坠落到另一半世界里。  
二  
没有人见过忘川。  
这个说法其实是不成立的，应该说，只有死人才能见到忘川，死后的魂灵离开躯体，渡过忘川河，跨上奈何桥，喝下孟婆汤；再睁眼时便什么也不记得了，干净得如同一张白纸。  
严一徵在一片茫然之中回过神来，展现在他眼前的便是缓缓流动着的忘川河水。天空是一片乌沉沉的深黑色，从地平线上泛起一丝猩红的霞光；眼前的河水映衬着那一丝红色的微光，向着某个方向流去看不到尽头。阴间没有日升日落，便以忘川河水涨落计时：晨间忘川涨水，没过河边的泥地，和彼岸花萌发的新芽；傍晚河水退去，摆渡人带着新来的魂灵从露出的码头上船，驶向另一岸。  
直到这个时候，对于死亡的认知才窜入严一徵的意识。  
他与顾青溟的相识本就是个纯粹的意外，年少时的顾青溟上雪山向他讨要梅花，等再相见时已经数十年过去，那时的顾青溟看起来着实狼狈：他师门行事向来嚣张跋扈、不留情面，顾青溟天资异禀，自然也将这神采飞扬的少年意气学了九成；可惜那年他师兄出关时出了意外，神魂不知飘向了何处；而他师父前两年已经飞升，于是这门派瞬间便没落下去，只留下满洞府的珍宝秘籍惹人觊觎。  
严一徵记忆里他第二次见到顾青溟的时候，对方背着一个简陋的书箱，里面满满当当地塞满了玉简，沿着被积雪埋没，只剩下一点依稀痕迹的山路上大雪山。那时正值大寒，没有人会在大寒时节上山，至少在严一徵长久的记忆里一直是如此。大寒时节的山腰几乎暴雪不断，落下的雪片仿佛是天地设下的迷阵，片片落雪都砸在卦门之上，引动天地寒气将这一片世界冰封起来。  
作为一棵生长在山顶的雪山梅树，严一徵对这一点自然心知肚明。  
可惜的是，顾青溟天生有哄骗严一徵的本领，那天他在雪松下休息，落下的雪片挂在他的睫毛上，严一徵简直对他这张脸毫无抵抗力，顾青溟生的好看，即使狼狈落难被逼上雪山，也依旧像山上的清风朗月，这对严一徵来说简直要命。  
就比如现在，顾青溟和他结同心印时不一定多认真，但严一徵一颗真心根本藏不住，在这忘川河边孤零零的飘着。


End file.
